researchkitchenrobomindfandomcom-20200216-history
Run Panel
The '''Run Panel '''is the main panel for the execution of the RoboMind scripts, The Run Panel consists of four buttons, that then, a fifth one is added, The Run Panel's background was originally a silver-like color, but it was changed to a darker shade. In addition, it contains a long space that is used for the speed edits, like making it slow or fast. Characteristics and Description The Run Panel consists of four buttons, that then, a fifth one is added, In Old RoboMind versions, The Run Panel's background was originally a silver-like color, but however, in newer versions, it was changed to a darker shade. There are four buttons in this panel that compose most of it, the first button has a green "Play" icon that is used to start the script execution, the second button has a teal "Next Video" icon that is used to perform the scripts slowly, in this case, clicking this button for the first time if you already have a script written, that script will be released, clicking this button for the second time if you already have another script written, that another script will be released and successively, the third button has a blue "Pause" icon that is used to pause the script execution, and if you want to resume, you will have to click the first button, the fourth button has a red square that is used to stop the script execution, the fifth new button has a black-striped white circle that is used to reset the world, meaning that will put the Robot back in its place. There is a long space that is used for the speed edits, in this case, there is a bar where you can edit the speed, like making it slow or fast. Buttons * '''Execute the Script: '''This is the first button of the panel, it has a green "Play" icon, it is used to start and execute the program and scripts. * '''Perform the Next Command: '''This is the second button of the panel, it has a teal "Next Video" icon, it is used to perform the next script after already releasing another one. * '''Pause the Execution of the Script: '''This is the third button of the panel, it has a blue "Pause" icon, it is is used to pause the script execution, and if you want to resume, you will have to click the "Execute the Script" button. * '''Stop the Execution of the Script: '''This is the fourth button of the panel, it has a red square, it is used is used to stop the script execution, * '''Reset World: '''This is the fifth new button, it has a black-striped white circle, it is used to reset the world, meaning that will put the Robot back in its place. World Panel The World Panel is the main panel for the RoboMind world view, The Run Panel will release the scripts on the World Panel, and will be shown, editing speed, those can be released in slow or fast speed, and also, using another buttons, this will also happen be shown in the World panel. Trivia * The Run Panel's name was revealed in the documentation page "Introduction". Category:Panels Category:Scripting